Lost in the Kingdom Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Lost in the Kingdom Part 2. Previously on Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure... Dipper Pines: Wow, this place is amazing, Mabel. Mabel Pines: So, do you want to head towards Pandora? Dipper Pines: You bet! As a viperwolf came behind Mabel, it pounced onto Dipper and it started to lick his face. Dipper Pines: (laughs) Stop! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) I think he likes you, Dipper. Baron Von Sheldgoose: This is gonna be a hit master plan! (chuckles evilly) The story continues with Dipper and Mabel being captured, they hand nowhere else to go. Dipper Pines: Let me go! Mabel Pines: What're you gonna do to us!? Baron Von Sheldgoose: You two will be trapped in cages forever, and as soon as your friends come and rescue you! Mabel Pines: No! (bites Sheldgoose's fingers) Baron Von Sheldgoose: OW!!! Dipper Pines: (took the keys and released his sister) Let's go, Mabel! At last, they ran for thier lives as Sheldgoose had to gather the weasels. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Stop them! Don't let them get away! Smarty: Move over! I'm driving! Just as Dipper and Mabel stole one of the weasel's cars, the car chase is on. Dipper Pines: (points to the Castle) I think we can hide in there! So, they drove all the way into Oh My Disney and on a split escape from Sheldgoose. Meanwhile, Herbie and Giselle drove all the way to see Ford and Stanley Pines. Herbie: (beeping) Stanley Pines: It's Herbie and Giselle! Ford Pines: What're you two doing here, where're Dipper and Mabel? Giselle: (beeping) Stanley Pines: They're in trouble! Ford Pines: Dipper and Mabel are in trouble!? Herbie: (beeping) Stanley: And Soos forgot to do the laundry? Ford Pines: We gotta find Dipper and Mabel, Baron Von Sheldgoose is behind all of this! J. Thaddeus Toad: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go rescue them! Lightning McQueen: Time to save Dipper and Mabel! Mater: Charge! And so, the Rescue Team begins their mission. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel found themselves in Oh My Disney. Dipper Pines: This isn't the same castle we trained with Mickey. Where are we? Mabel Pines: I think we're in Oh My Disney! Dipper Pines: No way! Mabel Pines: I'm not kidding we're here, Dipper. Before Dipper could say anything else, a bullet that whizzed by him was shot from a gun that Smarty used. Dipper Pines: Split up! Mabel Pines: Great idea, Dipper! So, they split up trying to escape from the Beagle Boys and the weasels. Back at the Disney Castle, Mickey and the gang had to get help from Dipper and Mabel's friends. Mickey Mouse: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Louis: What's going on? Lightning McQueen: Dipper and Mabel are lost in Oh My Disney! Mater: We gotta help them! Baymax: I am now detecting to Dipper and Mabel's whereabouts. Mickey Mouse: Great work, Baymax, you guys better get moving. Cruz Ramirez: Hold on, Dipper, Mabel, we're coming. At last, they took off to carry on the search and rescue plan. With the rescue mission commenced, Baymax started scanning for Dipper and Mabel. Baymax: Scanning for Dipper and Mabel. C-3PO: I hope they're alright. L3-37: So do I, 3PO. R2-D2: (beeping) Benny the Cab: I see your point there, R2. Baymax: I have found the patients. Jar Jar Binks: (getting through the crowd) Exsqueeze Me, weesa coming through. Mater: Dipper! Mabel! Lightning McQueen: Where could they be? Dusty Crophopper: I'll fly up and take a look. As he took to the sky, he could see the Beagle Boys and the weasels searching for Dipper and Mabel. In Oh My Disney, Dipper and Mabel were all being chased by Sheldgoose for a wild goose chase. Dipper Pines: Let's hide in Pixar section! Mabel Pines: Right behind you, Dipper! As they hid in Pixar section, they encountered Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, and the rest of the Pixar characters. Lightning McQueen: There you two are! Sulley: We've been looking for you guys, what happened? Dipper Pines: It's Baron Von Sheldgoose, he's on to us. Woody: What?! Flik: Are you kidding me?! Greasy: Come out come out where ever you may are? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Where'd they go!? Smarty: We don't know! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Keep looking! Big Time Beagle: Right away, Mr. Sheldgoose! Just as they left, the rest of Dipper and Mabel's friends came just in time to the rescue. Baymax: Hello. Judy Hopps: Everyone okay? Iago: Sheldgoose sure doesn't know when to quit. Dipper Pines: We're fine. Baymax: I am glad to see you two are okay, Mabel. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Baymax. RC: (screeching) Dipper Pines: What is it, RC? With another shot was fired from the gun, that Sleazy used. Sleazy: (to Sheldgoose) Hey, Baron! I've found them along with their friends! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Come on out, You two! Don't make my boys come in there after you! Pacifica Northwest: I have a plan. With the weasels busting through the doors, they all started searching for Dipper and Mabel. Psycho: (laughing wildly) Smarty: (knocks down a crate filled cartoon-ish shoes) Search the room! Greasy: You heard him, start searching! So, the weasels scattered looking for Dipper and Mabel. In Disney Animation section, Dipper and Mabel had to be ready for Sheldgoose. Dipper Pines: Ready, Mabel? Mabel Pines: Ready Dipper. Dipper Pines: Ready... steady... and it's showtime! At last, Dipper and Mabel came face to face with Sheldgoose for the first time. Dipper Pines: Sheldgoose! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Aha! I knew we'd find you two! Mabel Pines: Not just us. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Huh? As if to answer his question, Sheldgoose has been sucker punched by a rocket fist that was fire from Baymax. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Ow! The Weasels: (laughing at Sheldgoose) BB-8: (rolls across Psycho's feet) Psycho: (screams in pain) Smarty: (as he chased BB-8) Why you little...?! Just then, Mabel used the banana peel making him split making the weasels laugh again. Roger Rabbit: Yoohoo! Over hear. Smarty: Get the rabbit! Mabel Pines: That's your cue, Roger! At last, Roger started playing the Merry-Go-Round Broke Down. Roger Rabbit: Oh, Roger is my name And laughter is my game C'mon, cowpoke It's just a joke Don't sit there on your brain (spoken) Woo-hoo-hoo! Nice shirt! Who's your tailor? Quasimodo? Hoo-hoo! I'm not that debonair I'm just a silly hare If you want class I'll have to pass So go get Fred Astaire (spoken) Yeah, he's good. But can he do this? Bl-bl-bl-bl-bl-bl-bl! Eat your heart out, Ginger Rogers! My buddy's Stanley P. A sourpuss, you see But when I'm done He'll need no gun Cause a joker he will be C, D, E, F, G, H, I... Love to raise some cane Believe me, it's no strain It feels so great To smash a plate And look, there is no pain... (record starts skipping) no pain... no pain... Lightning McQueen: What's he doing? The Weasels: (laughing) Greasy: Ah geez! Not this again! Will one of you beagle boys turn that record off please?! Dipper Pines: This singing's not my line It's tough to make a rhyme If I get stuck I'll be out of luck I'll be running out of time! Roger Rabbit: Now're you're getting it, Dipper! Dipper Pines: We're doing it, Roger! Benny the Cab: It's working! But then, the music stopped as Big Time Beagle broke the record. Big Time Beagle: I have enough! Dipper Pines: Now! Then, Mike Wazowski started his clumsiness making the weasels laugh themselves to death. Big Time Beagle: Why you little...!? Sulley: Go, Mike! As Big Time Beagle chased Mike around the warehouse, he was trapped by a trapdoor. Big Time Beagle: Fiddlesticks! With the Beagle Boys captured, Dipper and Mabel alone came face to face Baron Von Sheldgoose. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Aha! I knew I'd find you two twerps! Dipper Pines: Baron Von Sheldgoose! Mabel Pines: We're the ones you want, come and get us! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Just my luck becoming a turn! Finally, the battle for the Magic Kingdom begins. Herbie: (beeping) Baron Von Sheldgoose: Show me what you squirts got! Dipper Pines: (casting his spell) Baron Von Sheldgoose: (raising his staff) Lightning McQueen: Go, Dipper! With the battle barely starting, the spell that Dipper cast cuffed Sheldgoose for good. Baron Von Sheldgoose: NO! Judy Hopps: Baron Von Sheldgoose, you're under arrest! Baron Von Sheldgoose: You haven't seen the last of me, Dipper and Mabel Pines! I'll get you two for this if it's the last thing I do! Hiro Hamada: Take him away. With his staff taken away, Sheldgoose was taken to prison for good. Later, Mickey summoned Dipper and Mabel at the throne room. Mickey Mouse: Dipper and Mabel Pines, I am promoting you two as the junior sorcerers. Dipper Pines: Wow! Mabel Pines: Really? Philoctetes: Really, really. Though you two rookies still have a long way to go, but you'll get there. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Phil. Philoctetes: Don't sweat it, Kid, you and your sister take it easy. So as Junior Magicians, the whole kingdom gave three cheers. The End Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225